


Age 7

by orphan_account



Series: Morgan and Peter [1]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Moving On, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper think it's a good time to start moving on.





	Age 7

“Hey Peter?” Pepper said walking in to the garage to meet Peter who was now 20 years old. Morgan was there too sitting on the stole beside her older brother and watching him work. Both of them had safety glasses on as Peter used a torch.

He turned to torch off. “Yes, Ms. Stark?” She kept Tony’s last name after he died to keep the same name as her daughter. And it kept her connection to Tony alive.

She let out a small sigh. “Can we talk. Alone.” She said in a clip tone. She had been meaning to talk to him for a while to get some advice about Morgan. It wasn’t a big surprise that she listened to him more that her.

Peter gave her an odd look before agreeing. “Time to go Morg.”

She yawned due to the late hour. “I don’t want to leave yet. I have to finish this project with Petey.” She told her mother.

“Morgan you two can finish it tomorrow.” Pepper to her.

“No mom.” Morgan said starting to fall out of the habit of calling her mommy. It honestly broke her heart that she was getting older and Tony wasn’t here to see it.

God, she missed him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Peter told the 7-year-old. “If you go to bed right now, I’ll tell you a really good story.”

She raised one eyebrow at him. “A story about Daddy?” It made Pepper happy that she was interested in Tony. And it helped that Peter kept him alive for her.

“Of course.” He said.

Morgan gave both of them a quick hug before running up to her room.

Pepper popped her head out the door way to make sure she was gone and not ease dropping on them. She sat on Morgan’s stole beside him.

“You’re not dying, are you?” Peter asked. “Because after Tony, Natasha…and May, I don’t think I can take any more people dying.”

“I’m fine Peter.” She assured him. “I don’t plan on dying for until I have at least one grandkid.”

Peter laughed. “What’s up?”

Pepper took a deep breath. “I’m seeing somebody.” She rushed out as fast as she could. Part of her felt like she was betraying her late husband, and the other part of her knew she needed to move on.

“Oh?” Peter said. “Are you ready for that?”

“I think so.” She answered. “It has been three years.”

He nodded his head. “So, what’s his name?”

“Frank.” Pepper said. “He’s really kind, and he’s divorced. He has a young daughter and an older son.” She told him. It was weird to say out loud. She waited for his reaction. She figured that because of how close he and Tony were, he would be upset.

“How long has this been going on?” Peter questioned tilting his head.

“Four months.” She said honestly.

Peter groaned and rubbed his face. “And now you tell me?” Pepper winced. “Does he treat you well?”

She nodded. “If he didn’t it wouldn’t have gone on for this long.” She took a deep breath. “Should I tell Morgan now? Or should I wait?”

“Depends if you think it’s going anywhere. Is it?” Peter asked.

Pepper shook her head. “I don’t know. It’s been so long sense I dated. I think It might.”

Peter smiled. “Then I would tell Morgan. How about at dinner on Saturday? Just Frank, and not his kids. Just in case Morgan has a break down.”

“You think she’ll break down?” The CEO of Stark Industries asked.

“The fist time May brought a boyfriend after Ben died. I felt like it meant that Ben didn’t matter anymore.” Peter explained to her.

“So, what did she do?” Pepper asked.

“She sat me down and explained that she wasn’t replacing Ben, but just adding to our family.” Peter told her. “Just sit her down and explain this too her.”

Pepper nodded. “Can you be there?” She asked still nervous about the whole thing.

Peter raised his hands in surrender. “No can-do Ms. Stark. This is a mother, daughter thing, not a mother, daughter, Peter thing.”

Pepper sighed and stood. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Okay kiddo.” And then she walked out of the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just kill Aunt May? Yes I did.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you have any ideas please let me know.


End file.
